


Oh, The Pain

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [102]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally High, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony Stark could handle a lot of things, but pain meds? Not so much.





	Oh, The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).

> This was prompted by **NamelesslyNightlock** and then ruthlessly encouraged by **Rabentochter**.
> 
> BLAME THEM BOTH FOR THIS _THING_ 😆 😆

Tony could handle pain. He could handle more pain than most people could fathom while still soldiering on and _surviving_ despite every odd out there saying he should be dead ten times over.

So, yes, Tony could handle pain. The problem was when someone gave him pain _meds_.

Tony could hold his liquor, but give him a drug and Tony Stark was flying higher than a kite and had absolutely no filter or ability to be reasonable.

He was dramatic, clingy and had a tendency for honesty.

It was why Rhodey had long established the ‘_do not give Tony Stark prescription drugs without checking first_’ rule. There were only three kinds that Tony could have which would knock him out cold and avoid the kite-flying state.

The thing was, Tony’s high pain tolerance was legendary. So, when he cracked some ribs and sprained a wrist and he said the pain was a _four_. The Doctor’s thought he was trying to be tough.

They didn’t realise that, all things considered, to Tony it really _was_ a four.

So, when Rhodey got the frantic call from Happy, he rushed to the Tower as soon as possible to find his best friend sitting on a couch with glazed eyes and blissful smile. Bruce and Loki were sitting on opposite sides of him, looking worried. 

“Fuck,” Rhodey swore. “Someone gave him drugs.”

Tony swivelled his head. “Platypus!”

He tried to make grabby hands only to remember his wrist and ribs and jerk with lingering pain. He looked at his body like it betrayed him, his brown eyes began to water. It wasn’t from pain, it was from _emotions_. Tony Stark, the emotional drug-user.

Rhodey quickly came over and took Bruce’s place. He put a hand on Tony’s shoulder while the other gently ruffled his friend’s hair. “Hey Tones. Platypus is here and he isn’t going anywhere.”

Tony lifted his head, his eyes wide and just as upset as before. “It hurts, Rhodey.”

“I know, Tones. Injuries do that.”

But, Tony was shaking his head. He grabbed Rhodey’s shirt in his uninjured hand. “It hurts, and I’m _dying_, Rhodey.”

“You’re not dying, Tony. You’re just a little banged up.”

“Nooooo,” Tony dragged out the word. “It’s him. And it _hurts_ and I’m _breaking_.”

Rhodey frowned. “What do you mean ‘him’? Who hurt you?”

He wasn’t the only one keen to hear that question. Loki had leant forward, anger already kindling to life in his eyes. Bruce looked ready to _smash_, and later, Rhodey would feel grateful that so many people cared for Tony’s well-being, but right now Tony was his top concern.

Tony sniffled and his lip quivered. “Loki.”

Rhodey blinked, Bruce frowned and Loki reared back like he’d been slapped.

“I would _never_,” Loki hissed.

“But he _did_,” Tony answered, speaking to Rhodey as if Loki wasn’t there. “He does, Rhodey. It hurts so much. I c-can’t keep doing it.”

And that was… that was actually worrying. Tony never complained about something hurting him too much. He _never_ gave in or let anyone know he was in pain. He always shrugged off concern and said he was _fine_.

But, then, that was _physical_ pain. Emotional pain? That was something else.

Rhodey flicked his eyes to the mage who was looking at Tony as if the confession was tearing at his heart. 

It wasn't hard to make the connections - and God, Rhodey hoped he was right.

“Why are you in pain, Tony?”

Tony sniffled again and leant his head on Rhodey’s shoulder. “‘Cause I love him, and he doesn’t love me back.”

Rhodey had a perfect view of Loki over his best friend’s shoulder. The mage sucked in a sharp breath, and for a moment the only thing visible was shock but then…it was like the sun from behind the clouds, it was like Christmas had come early.

Loki looked at Tony like he’d just seen a miracle.

“I don’t think Loki’s going to hurt you anymore, Tony.”

And although he was speaking to Tony, he was _also_ speaking to Loki. The mage’s eyes jerked from Tony to Rhodey, and they shared a silent conversation that ended with Loki nodding. Rhodey smiled. He also encouraged Tony to let him go before passing the affectionate, confused form of Tony Stark to Loki.

Tony blinked curiously before realising who was holding him.

“_Loki_,” his voice was full of affection and awe, and he clung even tighter.

“Yes, Anthony,” Loki said softly. “I’m here, and I will not hurt you.”

Tony smiled and sighed, relaxing into Loki’s chest. “Okay.”

The softness in Loki’s expression, the _love_, it made Rhodey know that he didn’t need to stay.

He stood from the couch and gestured at Bruce to follow him out of the tower, because as long as Loki was there, Tony was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. YUP. THAT'S IT 😆
> 
> The original prompt was: _TONY HAS BROKEN HIS TOE, AND HE'S ON PAIN MEDS, AND HE SAYS HE'S DYING AND RHODEY- IT IS A BROKEN TOE AND TONY - NNOOOO IT'S THE EMOTIONS I LOVE LOKI SO MUCH BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK AND I'M DYING RHODEY, IT'S TOO MUCH I CAN'T BEAR IT AND LOKI OF COURSE IS SITTING ON THE OTHER COUCH BLUSHING AND EVERYONE IS STARING_.
> 
> It was said jokingly but you'd be surprised how often that turns into one of the three of us writing something 😆


End file.
